


Distractions

by xsilverdreamsx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied OT4 Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro and Furihata go out on a movie date without the other two. Himuro finds ways to distract Furihata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I was sick with the flu and needed to write things. Jean gave the prompt: _himuro/furihata on a movie date/dinner because akashi and atsushi are having some alone time. established OT4_.
> 
> Sort of OT4 implied but doesn't really happen in this fic.

It’s perhaps out of sheer desperation that Himuro calls Akashi and Furihata over when Murasakibara locks himself in his room all day.

“He’s brooding,” the Rakuzen captain voice is calm and reassuring as he watches Himuro paces the wooden floor outside Murasakibara’s room. “It’s not uncommon, however. He used to do it quite often back in Teikou.” Murasakibara hadn’t even wanted to come out for _food_.

“What should we do?” Furihata asks from where he’s tucked into Akashi’s side for warmth.

Akashi lets out a hum of discontent. “I suppose this is an unusual situation, but I’ll need to spend some time alone with Murasakibara.”

“But what about-” Furihata doesn’t finish the sentence, but the way his face reddens is an indication of where his mind was heading.

Himuro glances at Akashi, who strokes Furihata’s hair affectionately. “You and Tatsuya should try spending some time together,” Akashi says easily.

The four of them have spent plenty of hours together in an odd sort of a four-way relationship - which, of course, included foursome sex life which was amazing - but Himuro’s never been out _alone_ with Furihata before.

Himuro thinks of protesting, but the look that Akashi gives Himuro indicates that this isn’t a suggestion, but a directive.

Twenty minutes later, Himuro finds himself standing in line to purchase movie tickets while Furihata goes off to get them drinks and snacks. Without Akashi or Murasakibara filling up their vicinity with their presence, Himuro begins to feel nervous. He wonders if it’s not too late to go back to Murasakibara’s place, but then he remembers the dangerous glint in Akashi’s heterochromatic eyes and decides against it.

By the time he acquires their tickets (Furihata had been non-committal on the movie selection, and Himuro hadn’t particularly wanted to watch the latest rom-com so he had gone for a horror flick instead), the movie is about to begin. They manage to slip into their seats just as the first scene plays out.

About ten minutes into the movie, Himuro realizes that Furihata has both eyes closed and his hands are gripping the armrests tightly, trembling in fear.

Himuro suppresses a groan. Of course, _he_ would be afraid of horror flicks. Himuro leans in closer to whisper into Furihata’s ear. “Hey,” he begins. Furihata nearly leaps out of his seat, accidentally jostling the large cup of popcorn he had in his lap and spilling some onto the floor.

“S-s-sorry,” he stammers out. “I thought- I didn’t- I didn’t w-w-want to-” and he looks like he wants the ground to open up and swallow him. Himuro looks down at him, at his eyes which are wide open and afraid, and does the next best thing he can think of to calm Furihata down.

Himuro kisses him.

Furihata practically melts into the kiss, and by the time Himuro pulls away, he looks less panicked, and perhaps more calm now.

Then a bloodcurdling shriek cuts through the air from the speakers and Furihata looks ready to run out of the hall.

Himuro sighs inwardly and reaches for Furihata’s belt. “I guess we’ll need to try a different method of distraction,” he says, before he slides off the chair and onto his knees in front of Furihata.

Needless to say, Furihata remembers to close his eyes _and_ ears for the rest of the film.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, characters belong to the creator, etc.


End file.
